Sparks: the life of a pikachu and his trainer
by ChaoticParadigm
Summary: This story follows the adventures and travels of a highly intelligent Pikachu and his trainer. The story follows their travels and all the different happenings along the way. Probably over-rated at T but this is my first story and i'd rather over-rate than under rate. Any Ideas and constructive criticism welcome. I will try to update regularly (once a month). Hope you like it.
1. A journey of a thousand miles

Prologue – (AKA Backstory)

Note to readers

_This piece of Fanfiction will be written alternating between the first person for the majority of a section and third person for some times no main characters see. Each chapter will contain the view of one or more characters points of view. Highlighted above the passage will be the person whose point of view is represented in the passage (This will be the only time the story will be entirely in the third person). Also while some information from the games and anime will be used things such as "levels" and "move lists" will not be used and instead fall under the pokemon themselves some of my characters may use abilities not available to them in game but what biologically common sense would say they should or shouldn't be able to use. Pokemon speech will be represented in *'s instead of speech marks when conversing Also I do not own pokemon or any of their characters and any use of characters from the games, anime etc. as well as pokemon in general which is the legal and intellectual property of Game freak, Nintendo and the pokemon company. _

Sparky was not your average Pikachu. He was born alone in the region known as Hoenn (I know it's not their natural region but each region would likely have species from other regions just from inter-region travel or people bringing across pokemon that could have escaped), he never knew his parents and before he hatched he assumed they must have been either captured by trainers or more likely ended up as a meal for a much bigger pokemon. Sparky had long since accepted the fact he would probably never know them or any one of his close relatives and for a Pikachu that is a large number of family members. No what made Sparky unique and one of the most amazing pokemon was his natural intelligence and thirst for knowledge. One might speculate it as a mutation, a random fluctuation that somehow made him more adapted to his environment, others that it was a result of his loneliness as a means for survival, and some a divine miracle granted by the almighty Arceus himself.

Whatever the means it existed and made Sparky one of the strongest non-legendaries in the world. Since his emergence as a Pichu from his egg he was always better than a normal Pikachu whereas most take hours or even some days to walk Sparky was walking two hours after his birth, luckily he was born in a hollow which gave him time to learn. Also whereas most pokemon take days to learn to communicate basically he was talking basic pokemon within the day of his birth. He soon learned the signs of danger in the forest and spent most of his time in the hollow to keep safe. He watched other pokemon from the hollow and saw exactly what they ate and did the same. He found that his favourite berry to eat was the blue berry with the white crown and small purple spots, what he would later learn to be an Oran Berry.

By two months after he was born he had realised he needed a defence mechanism if he was going to survive in the wilderness and be able to take on larger pokemon. He then began to work on his electrical control and power. He knew of his electricity but he needed a way to harness the power, though his body was weak he still had enough power to distract and even disorient opponents if he used it right so he began getting up early in the morning to train focusing his power into a usable form on a nearby rock using the early morning lull between the slumber of nocturnal predators and the awakening of diurnal predators. He trained for an hour every day gradually getting better and better, most Pichu his age would be playing and having fun but for Sparky life never turned out that way. Instead he was forced to practise survival and combat. He began to progress both in his speech and his combat his natural instincts acting as a natural hard drive containing the information and releasing it to his mind as though uploading it to his active consciousness.

After another couple of months he decided he was ready to move beyond his sphere of comfort his mind actively seeking a new experience and moving out of the hollow he had been born in. He had watch pokemon, predators and prey alike from the relative safety from the hollow and new how the local pokemon were likely to react. He needed to test his training in the field and what better way than to leave his home and to fight. His first fight came up against a feral Taillow no doubt seeing him as its next meal. He readied himself all four paws firmly on the ground, spreading his weight and preparing to jump. Unaware of the Pichu's practise and intelligence the Taillow flew at the Pichu trying to tackle it into the ground. It wasn't unprepared for its beak and fast moving body to hit the ground, even more so at the increased flow of air that blew through its leftmost feathers as a small yellow object moved past it and was completely Blown away, quite literally as a bolt of concentrated electricity struck it sending electric pulses through its body and causing it to involuntarily convulse in pain. Sparky had won his first fight, yes it was against an opponent that he had a type advantage against and yes it was half starved and in poor health but he couldn't shake the feeling of power he had felt at felling the larger predator. It was a feeling he would come to know very well.

Two years later, he stood above the large port town of Slateport. He had long since evolved into a Pikachu and had been the victor of over two hundred battles in the wild. He had also learned a lot more. He had spent time around human cities and had learned a lot about them, he had knowledge of some of the things they made and could even read a few basic human words which was well beyond the mental potential of most pokemon. Because of his knowledge and love of learning he had long since set a goal to learn about humans and maybe one day find a trainer worthy of his power. That is why he was now prepared to sneak on board the S.S Anne to reach the region of Johto and onwards unto the breach (I am using creative freedom here as the only information of the S.S Anne is that it sails the world so who's to say it doesn't stop in Slateport, also I am omitting his travels in Johto both for the sake of time and for the fact that I may want to use it later, I do have ideas about the Journey however)

Two years later…

Sparky awoke to the loud sound of a ship horn declaring its presence to Vermilion city, his journeys in Johto had given him a lot of experience. He had many encounters and even made his first friends in the most unlikely of places but most importantly had gained far more knowledge than the first two years of his life. He had also change physically, now he had much more lean muscle under his yellow fur and bore a long jagged scar down his right side that was visible even in dim light. Mentally he now was far more accomplished he had learned to read to human language almost fluently and given the right conditions through communicate astutely to humans through writing what he wanted to say often through the medium of dust and mud but he could handle a pen in his paws and the result still being legible. This often left him turned away by other wild pokemon who saw humans as un-natural and as plagues on their individual freedom, any pokemon that dared associated with them without a good enough reason was just vermin, which he saw as quite apt since he was the electric mouse pokemon. As he prepared for the boat to stop he wondered if news of him and his scar had spread to the Kanto region but dismissed the thoughts he knew Vermilion was home to a large number of Pikachu colonies but he also dismissed this. He had only met a few of his kind but every encounter had left a bitter taste in his mouth. They were just too complacent and cheerful not wanting to go out of there comfort zone and to explore the world for him that was just lazy. Instead he was happy to live and experience the world, hazards and all because that way he felt truly free. By now the horn had stopped blaring its odious noise and had stopped so he decided it was time to make his leave, he jumped out of the nearby porthole and landed in the ocean swimming to the shore of a new and enticing land.

Fast forward another two years (The day before the story begins.)

The sun was high in the sky as Sparky basked in its rays on the outskirts of pallet town. He had found himself living here for the past six months. He was waiting in anticipation for tomorrow as he had finally decided on realising his second goal in life; He had found a prospective trainer who he had deemed worthy of his power. She was just a normal girl who had lived a normal life in pallet town but was about to go on her very own pokemon journey. He had chosen her for a few factors: She was kind, smart, and very friendly to both humans and pokemon and when he had first met her she saved the life of his friend's son. That was the thing that first interested him about her, her name is Amy and this is their story.


	2. Begins with a single step

Amy + Sparky (3rd person perspective) 6:00am 07 04

The morning sun beamed through the windows of Amy's room as she lay asleep in bed. Today was the day she would go on her pokemon journey to complete the Indigo League Challenge. As she slept she was thinking about what pokemon she would pick, where she would go first and what it would be like to leave home. For now she was content to sleep and dream rather than to be doing. In her mind she'd need this rest as the journey would no doubt take a long time.

On the other hand, Sparky was wide awake, he knew that today was the day he was going to go back out into the world only this time he would be doing it for someone else other than himself. He had woken up at the crack of dawn from his slumber in a small dug-out in a tree. It was likely a former home for one of the local Rattata or something but he didn't care, any protection was better than no protection while sleeping. He had woken up earlier than he knew she would so he would have time to get something to eat and wake up properly rather than having to get up and start the day running to catch up to her. It would be another hour yet till Amy woke up.

Amy's perspective 7:15am 07 04

I awoke with a start to a loud beeping to the left of me. As much as I liked my Pikachu alarm clock it was annoying to no end. I groaned pressing the off button and wiping the sleep out of my eyes with my other hand. There was a faint light from the sun outside coming in from the windows in the room and illuminating my bookshelf and pokemon toys. I'm a massive pokemon fan. Wait what day is it. I rush over to my calendar and look at what day it said. Circle, circle, circle, yes I squeal on the calendar marking today is a big red X marking today as the best day in my life. Today was the day I'd be leaving home and going on my pokemon journey. At that moment all the lethargy of the morning drained out of my body and was replaced by vibrant energy. I was now fully alert and ready for the day. From downstairs I heard the movement of my mum cooking breakfast and could smell the scent of food wafting in through a gap between my door and the frame. It smelled heavenly. I began to rush round my room getting everything ready for leaving home such as clothes and water bottles. I grabbed it all as I got my backpack from my wardrobe to put it all in.

"Amy, you up yet?" the sound of my mum's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Yeah mom! Just getting ready," I shouted back. I got changed from my nightwear into some summer clothes. It was warm outside today so I just put on a light top and some shorts. I was finally ready for my pokemon journey.

I ran downstairs with my backpack on my shoulders ready for the day. My mum had already dished out breakfast and was sat at the table eating. I put my backpack at the front of the door with my shoes and walking into the kitchen myself. Mum had made me an omelette, my favourite. I had always been mostly a vegetarian, I didn't eat meat or fish because it resulted in harming an already alive pokemon but I did eat eggs. That's one of the reasons omelettes were my favourite food to eat. No doubt mum had gone out of her way to give me a good leaving home meal. I ate heartily, gulping large forkfuls of omelette and some bread from the bread cupboard. I had finished the whole thing in less than five minutes and felt full afterwards rising from the table as I rubbed my stomach. "Wow, someone was hungry," my mom said laughing "hey, I'm just excited for today," I shrugged. "I know honey" she said in that voice mums always use that makes you feel like everything's always going to be all right. "Shouldn't you be on your way anyway Amy?" she inquired "yeah, Prof Oak is probably going to be waiting for me," I answered. I rushed out of the kitchen into the hallway grabbing my bag and slipping on my trainers before opening the door into pallet town.

The warm summer air blew through my hair as I steed out onto the soil path in front of my house and breathed in the scent from the many flowers in the garden. As I walked down the path I took in all of the colours of the flowers, the sounds of Pidgey chirping in the trees, the feeling of air on my bare skin. The fresh air and nature reminded me that I soon wouldn't be in pallet town anymore. Professor Oak's lab was close to my house so there was no rush to get there, I felt happy just to stroll through nature and take in my surroundings. It was quite calming being in nature, the surroundings were alive pokemon moving between the trees that surrounded pallet town. I saw a Pidgeotto fly overhead and saw Rattata move nimbly through the trees in small groups. I even thought I'd glimpsed a yellow flash go past some trees but it was gone to soon so I just assumed my eyes were playing tricks on me, "oh well," I said aloud to no one in particular "better hurry up because Prof Oak'll be waiting for me."

I arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory soon after, It looked quite homely from the outside it was quite a bit larger than the normal buildings in the relatively small pallet town but to be honest it was quite unassuming. The green door was very easy to see against the faded yellow paintwork of the walls. I walked up to the door at a brisk pace not wanting to leave the warmth of the summer air but at the same time really wanting to get my starter as soon as possible. I gripped the handle of the door in front of me, the metal feeling cold in my hand as I turned it to open the door into the start of my future. The door creaked open, its unoiled hinges weary after years of use as I stepped inside the sterile laboratory. As I looked around the room I saw a lot of computers and books on metal tables as well as science equipment. There was no doubt this lab belonged to a pokemon professor. But where was the old professor, I thought as my eyes darted around the room trying to see if I could find the pokemon professor but my eyes fell on something much better. Across the room on a long steel table were three red and white balls all stood side by side. I was drawn to the pokeballs which held the three primary starters of Kanto one of which would be mine in a few minutes. I looked at the pokeballs quizzically at first wondering which one was the one I would pick but I didn't have to wait for long.

"Well someone's here early" I heard from behind me. "No your just here late" I replied to the person behind me as I turned to see the smiling face of the professor. "You told me to be here at half seven" I continued a smile forming on my lips. "That I did, so do you like the pokeballs?" he cheerfully asked slowly moving towards the table as he did so. "I'm more excited about the pokemon inside!" I chirped very happy to be getting my first pokemon. I already knew exactly which pokemon I would chose, so I was well prepared when he asked, "So have you decided which pokemon you're going to pick?" I immediately asked "Which one's the Bulbasaur?" he laughed at my immediacy as he reached for the pokeball on the far left, but I got to it before him. "Well someone is certainly excited to have their first pokemon" He chortled once more. I couldn't help but stare at the pokeball in awe, it was hard to believe that in this small sphere held my first ever pokemon something I had been waiting for since I was old enough to walk. Yet here it was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand yet powerful enough to contain a pokemon.

"Go Bulbasaur" I exclaimed as I pressed the release switch and pointed it away from me as the red beam leaped from the pokeball to the ground, an image moving in the incandescent crimson light. As the light faded a tinge of green and some movement could be seen until the light faded out completely being replaced with a familiar green pokemon. "Bulbasaur Saur bulba"*Finally I'm out of that wretched ball* came a voice from the end of the red light just before the red light faded into nothingness. "Aw, she's so cute" I squealed bending down to pick up my new pokemon which had a very puzzled look on its face. "I'm surprised you could tell the gender of it in one glance." Professor Oak said calmly from behind me, to be honest it was just a guess that it was a girl. But I wasn't going to tell the professor that, "well it's obvious it's a girl isn't it?" I said quite smugly. "Yes I guess it is" he replied merrily. I hugged the Bulbasaur tightly but not too tight as to hurt it. The Bulbasaur's confused face soon changed to a slight smile as it wrapped its vines around me to reciprocate the hug.

"That Bulbasaur seems to like you Amy" the professors kind voice came from behind, "you two will do well together, are you going to give her a name?" He questioned. Hmmm! I hadn't thought of a nickname. "How about flora?" I said to the Bulbasaur who was currently using her vines to route through my backpack. "Saur saur." *seems like a reasonable name* she said happily. "I think she likes the name professor" I spoke this time to the professor. "Of course she does, flora a good name for a grass type since it means plant. It has been a long time since that particular Bulbasaur took a liking to a new trainer." He added in a friendly tone "Bulba saur bulbasaur" * this girl seems quite kind and its better than being in that horrid sphere!* she said sternly. "I don't know what she said but I think it likes you" said the professor as he shrugged. I just watched my new pokemon as she moved about the lab contemplating what I'd do next. Probably head for Viridian and then north-west through the forest to Pewter city and my first gym battle against Brock.

"Well Professor," I said "I think it's time for me to head off on my pokemon journey." I reached out for Flora's pokeball and was about to press the return button before I felt it flying out of my hand. I looked down to see what had knocked it out of my hands. "Saur saur" *I'm not going back in that thing* she said in a very harsh voice as she moved back into a corner of the room. I bent down on one knee and pulled some pokemon food out of a pouch in my pack. As I put my hand out to give it her I tried to keep my voice as friendly as possible, "Don't wanna go in your pokeball huh?" I asked still holding the food out for her smiling. "Saur?" *Is that for me?* she asked her face once again looking puzzled. "I promise I won't hurt you" I said. Flora began to move from the corner her eyes looking at me quizzically as she bent in to sniff the food. Suddenly all the fear and confusion drained from her face as she began rapidly eating the pokemon food. "Glad you like it" I said grinning as I did. She smiled back at me "Saur bulba saur" *that was delicious is there more* here big eyes glinting in the lab light. "I don't know what you just said but from the way you're looking at me I assume you want more?" Flora nodded happily with a wide smile on her face. I pulled some more of the stuff from my pouch and handed it to her, this time however she ate it slower to savour the flavour.

The Professor and I talked for a few minutes while flora ate her pokemon food happily. I said that the reason she probably took a dislike to Oak and the other trainers was because it hated being confined in a pokeball. "Of course" he said putting his hand to his face, "It was so obvious. How could I be so blind?" To be honest I felt sorry for the guy. "It's not your fault professor you couldn't know" I tried to reassure him. "She's done the same thing before though I just assumed she didn't like the trainer or something like that," He still looked quite conflicted. "It's ok professor, you'll know next time" he stood up and straightened his lab coat, a small smile appearing on his face once again. I felt a light tugging on my arm and looked down to see Flora. "What is it girl?" I asked. She looked over to her pokeball and shook her head. "I know you don't like it girl and I won't make you do something you don't want." I smiled at her "I know this seems a little fast but do you want to be my starter pokemon?" I asked her to which she nodded merrily, her eyes not leaving the pouch in my bag with the pokemon food. I laughed at that, she just looked at me quizzically her mouth still watering at the thought of more of the pokemon food. "Geez professor, you'd think she was never feed, what have you been feeding her?" I said sarcastically. "Well young lady, we can't all afford high quality pokemon food" he defensively replied, before realising I was just joking. I just giggled as he looked bashfully away. "You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit" he finally spoke.

We all walked over to the door: me, the professor and Flora, as I was now ready to embark on my pokemon journey. "Remember Amy to keep in contact with pallet town, oh and before I forget," He said as he turned and walked back into the room, I watched as he searched through the cupboards before pulling out a black satchel. "Here it is!" he exclaimed happily before walking back towards me holding it out. "What is it?" I questioned, not knowing what was in the satchel. From it he pulled out a weird looking device which I recognised as a pokedex and some pokeballs but they were much smaller than Flora's pokeball. "This here is your pokedex and here are some pokeballs to allow you to catch pokemon, remember to change the pokeballs size just compress the top of the pokeball and it will shrink down to a more manageable size. Oh and here's Flora's pokeball, you should keep it on you just in case." He rambled looking back at the room to check he hadn't forgotten anything. Once he was sure he turned to me and told us we should be off now on our pokemon journey.

As I walked down the path from the lab, I turned back and waved at the professor Flora following suit with her vines. I didn't know it then but that day was only going to get better and a lot stranger. But that's going of track. As we walked down the path together me and my Bulbasaur , I smiled a wide smile happy at the fact my pokemon journey had actually truly begun and I was glad that pallet town would soon be behind me. It felt good knowing that the next time I would be back here it would either be as pokemon champion or at least as someone who'd tried, and I also looked forward to all the different species of pokemon I would come across. This was the start of an adventure and one I would never forget.


	3. Monologues and Mayhem

Sparky's perspective 7:45am

I was perched in the bushes near the old laboratory looking out at the main path in Pallet town waiting for her to leave the laboratory and come down the path. I was waiting for my new trainer to walk down the path and signal a new phase in my life as a pokemon. I chose her for the primary reason of her personality: she's kind but also independent and intelligent, exactly what I would look for in a trainer. I mean my sparkling personality can handle combat alone but in a fight having an extra pair of eyes on your opponent to help strategize in the heat of battle is a very tangible advantage. As for me, I was growing impatient with the waiting and began wondering what travel companion I would be travelling with. Fire types and I tend to leave each other alone, they can never seem to accept m sheer brilliance and genius, otherwise known as our self-grandiosity conflicts. Water types tend to be good match for my personality, I know ironic right, with their easy going and slow to anger nature makes them fun verbal punching bags. Then there were grass types, the thing about grass types is there generally bipolar and I hate both poles, anyway back to me.

As I lay there just under the tree line I saw movement. Finally, I thought I've been in these trees for half an hour. At first it was just movement but then I could make out two shapes moving down the path though the bothersome foliage cut down my field of vision considerably, one was obviously human and the other appeared to be a quadruped saurian creature with a bulb on its back. "Great" I droned sardonically "I'm going to be travelling with a grass type, can't wait." While my voice was quiet it was obvious from the rustling of the bushes that I had scared of a group of pokemon out of the undergrowth. The most likely candidates being rattata since they're scared of pretty much everything. I've never been a big fan of grass types since most of them are either very aloof, very ditzy or part of the spectrum in between. Maybe this would be the first grass type not to fit the mould I'd come to know and change my views on grass types but it was unlikely. Oh well, it could have been a squirtle, I thought, they never shut up.

I followed their movement down the path a bit before I was sure they wouldn't see me as I moved and then I began to follow the treeline to route 1, the route connecting pallet town to viridian city. The trees seemed to go on forever as I retraced my steps through the dense foliage and trees to get back to route 1. This was one of those times I wished I was still a pichu, it would make getting through leaves and bushes so much easier than as a pikachu but then I remember how weak I felt and how this middle stage was the best form for me. Not to small that I am to slow or too weak but not too big that I am cumbersome and unable to manoeuvre easily. As a pikachu I had the best of both worlds, low mass so it's easier to accelerate yet small size so it's easy to dodge which with my fighting style happens a lot. And talking about fighting, I couldn't wait for my first battle alongside an actual trainer. For once I would have someone to watch my back and give me tactical backup. I may be one battle-hardened pikachu but I wasn't psychic, thank Arceus. Psychic types really creep me out, they are odd pokemon to say the least I hated the stigma behind them in the human world though, some people disliked human psychics and I never understood why. The only reason I hate psychic pokemon is that unlike humans they always seemed to go out of the way to annoy, creep out or otherwise desensitise anyone who crossed their path as if it was part of some code, or maybe it was just me. Human psychics on the other hand were just normal people albeit with slight advantages.

Anyway back to me crawling through the bushes. I struggled on through the flora on the ground level for what was probably a few minutes before finally feeling the sun on my neck and the wind through my fur, it felt great. I had emerged in an area I knew well, the long grass spreading of in all directions. Viridian was only a couple of hour's journey from pallet town but the wide expanse of grass and trees made it an experience in itself rich with hundreds of pokemon, mostly pidgey and rattata. The very essence of the wild was ripe in this part of the world with all the pokemon living happily together. What was I thinking, this was no time for sentiments, because today was the day I finally left the true wild and joined the shared world of humans and pokemon, the day I finally learned what it was like to have a trainer. Unlike most pokemon I had chosen my trainer specifically, someone who was kind, considerate and intelligent, the perfect complement to my own personality. But back to business, I walked through the grass and shrubbery in the general direction of the path between Viridian and Pallet on my way to a new life.

The warm summer breeze blew through the grass around me while I moved through the vast expanse that was home to many different pokemon. It was a good day to initiate an adventure; nice weather, peaceful and what I hope would be good company for the journey. It had been a long time since I first thought about what it would be like to be a trainer's pokemon. The first time I had seen a pokemon trainer I was six months old, still a fledgling Pichu learning about the world despite being the veteran of a few battles by then and I was instantly hooked. It was my first encounter with a human and watching her and her Torchic fighting an Electrike was mesmerising. The synergy between the Torchic and the trainer was entrancing, watching any fight with this intensity was rare in the wild and the chance to experience this on a daily basis seemed like heaven to me. But that was the past, today was the day I would have my childhood dreams fulfilled. It was only early in the morning and already I was psyched up about what I anticipated was going to be a very eventful day. And then the screaming began.

I ran as fast as my four limbs could carry me, moving into quick attack speeds in the direction of the scream. I knew from living in this area as long as I had that this was the direction to the main path between Pallet and Viridian and that means the familiarity of the voice wasn't a coincidence. I began to accelerate as fast as I could grass whipping across my face and body creating small gashes as I ran on towards the source of the sound. Time seemed to dilate around me everything seemed slower more clear; I could hear the rhythmic beating of my heart in my chest, the earth cracking beneath my weight as I ran, the whistle of the wind through the grass as I rushed forwards. As quickly as it began it was over as within seconds I burst into a clearing. That's when I saw them.

Amy was on the ground shielding what appeared to be the weed from before, around them hovered a flock of about fifteen pidgey were regrouping and preparing for another dive, behind which an injured fledgling probably less than a year old was clutching its wing. From the damage that the plant looked like it had sustained I was able to deduce what had happened and I was quite surprised. What had probably happened was the overgrown weed had attacked the young pidgey due to wanting to fight and being such a rookie that it didn't know fight ethic which had in turn succeeded in angering the entire flock and lead to its current situation and put my soon-to-be trainer in jeopardy. From the state of the attack team it looked like it had put up a somewhat decent fight but was now too weak to continue. There was a little voice inside my head that wished Amy would just let the thing get attacked so I wouldn't have to get involved. But then, as always there was that even bigger voice that was itching for a good fight and that wanted to be the one to save the day. I figured I'd go with my wild side for this one, who knows maybe saving both of their lives would put me in their good books, and with fifteen to one the fight might actually be fair for once.

I surged forwards, the energy beginning to build up before I was even in targeting distance of the birds, the tangible electricity spitting from my cheeks and scattering around me. One of the Pidgey had gathered its strength back and was about to go in for a dive the others weren't far behind in terms of regaining their strength. It would only take a few seconds for me to be able to strike one of them with my thunder, it all came down to time. Five, the prevalent Pidgey flapped its wings to gain altitude gaining height. Four, sparks flickered before my eyes from the charge, the pidgey tucking its legs I for a dive. Three, the Pidgey's wings folded in to it's side as it began plummeting towards the prone form of a human and her pokemon. Two, the other pidgey began to gain altitude too, following suit as the leader plunged towards its targets below like a spear piercing through the sky to find its prey. One, I put what energy I could into my stride drawing my tail into an aiming position, there was only a few metres between the pidgey and Amy, whose gaze shifted upwards to meet the cold, unflinching glare of her executioner. BANG! The thunderbolt surged towards the Pidgey faster than the speed of sound, the energy crackling forth and swallowing it whole in a brilliant white light. I had saved them for now but the battle was far from over.

Up above the now fourteen-strong assault team looked around in a dazed confusion. None of them could comprehend what had just happened or even what had caused it. My attack had completely thrown their formation into disarray and left them circling aimlessly. But as with all good things, their befuddlement had its expiration date. Deep within the now extinguishing electricity I heard the moaning screech of the Pidgey I'd just hit and he did not sound happy. "Pidge pidge!"*Who just hit me!* He cried, his chirp breaking into a shrill and unsavoury sound. "Pika Pi" *Sorry, it was an accident* I said back advancing on his now apparent form standing on the grassy frontier between the path and the fields. Above fourteen pairs of eyes turned towards my unassuming form watching as I strode towards their leader preparing to attack at a moment's notice. "Pidge! pid pidgey pidge. Pidge pidgey pid?" *An accident! It's obvious you meant to hit me no one is that bad at aiming. What, you want to protect the unsightly human is that it?* he was fuming now and very close, his feathers singed and charred where my lightning had struck him dead on, to be honest he was handling being struck by a high voltage bolt of electricity quite admirably, it's a shame I had to knock him out but first a witty remark to put him in his place. " Pika pi pika pika chu pika pikachu pika pi" *I'm sorry, I think you misunderstood, quite understandable since you're a literal bird brain and all but the accident wasn't that I hit you it was that I didn't knock you out, still that is easily remedied.* Then I head-butted him.

Within seconds all hell had broken lose the Pidgey dive-bombed the location I stood and would have impaled me to the ground if I had still been standing there. Instead I jumped out of the way and slammed my body weight into Amy and the weed knocking them out of harm's way. The signal I gave her was clear, stay out of this fight. Shifting on my rear paws, I span a full one-eighty degrees to face my assailants who were now all focused on me. Its times like these I like to make an arrogant joke to enlarge my already all-encompassing ego but I'll spare you the semantics, now was time for gratuitous violence. The first pidgey that came at me was quite thin its lack of body weight allowed me to tackle him sending him reeling backwards into two of his companions keeping them pinned to the floor, not a permanent fix but an invariably useful one. The next had a lot more lean muscle and was nimble enough to avoid my first attempt at a tackle failed miserably soliciting a sharp strike from the spear point beak of the Pidgey, needless to say my next strike connected full force, a volt tackle that hit dead centre and put him out of commission. Two came at me together next likely hoping a brute force approach would intimidate or overpower me, one thunderbolt later and they realised ganging up on me was a mistake. As a bonus to the bolt I managed to hit the previously incapacitated duo and struggling for freedom under there unfortunate and apparently unconscious friend taking them down as well, I guess there are free things in life. By now I had maimed, injured or otherwise debilitated about half the group and the remaining members were less than enthusiastic about taking me on, trying to hide behind each other and stave of my wrath, and then I remembered the child

"Pika pi pikachu" *Listen, I didn't mean any harm* I said to them in earnest; it was an honest statement, I had only acted out of my protective instinct of defending my soon to be trainer. "Pi pika pi chu" *Take your wounded and go, I have only remorse for my actions but I too acted to protect.* I did feel a tinge of remorse for my actions, their motives were the same as mine and yet my battle-hungry nature made my first solution out to be violence. As much as my pragmatic and apt vocabulary can often stagnate and dissipate the most distilled rage and blood thirst I seldom use it to fix a solution often seeking to exasperate and otherwise worsen my standing. "Pika pi pikachu pi pikachu pika pi." *I have done an atrocity in my protection of these two when it was likely the weed over there who started this fiasco, if you ever need my aid ask but don't bring that annoying leader of yours with you again.* To my surprise at this the final statement elicited a cacophony of laughter from the Pidgey, a resonant melodious tune rich in humour and joy. A small yet quite astute and well postured female stepped forward to converse, "Pidge pidgey pid pidge pidgey. Pidge pid pid Pidgey Pidge. Pid pidgey pidge" *Maurice isn't our leader I am, he is just a hot headed and downright unpleasant individual who we all have the displeasure of knowing. In fact it was his fault we had this fight in the first place, he insulted that poor bulbasaur and drove the group into a frenzy. The reason we attacked back was because in her retaliation she hurt our youngest member which is a problem we had to fix.* I understood perfectly and apparently it was this Maurice, I tried not to laugh to hard at the name that had instigated the violence in the first place which happily justified my earlier misgivings.

I talked with the Pidgey leader for a few minutes, her name was Skyra and she had lead the group for a little over a year now. She seemed nice enough her resonant voice seemed to sing with happiness with every word, quite ironic with the recent incapacitation of seven of her friends, the conversation could have continued if not for the guttural moans from behind that brought me back into reality. In my conversation I had forgotten my prime concern, Amy and the weeds safety. "…pid pidge…" *…and that is why…" I put up a bright yellow paw to stop her from continuing. "Pika pi pikachu" *I'm sorry Skyra but I have to make sure those two are fine, maybe we will meet again but for now we both have injured to care for* She nodded thoughtfully, it was obvious from her gaze she was quite saddened by my brazen dismissal but she decided that her duties as a leader outweighed her getting to know her new friend. She turned to the other pidgey and gave a very flamboyant gesture waving her wing outwards to point in the direction of the fields. Within moments the conscious cohort gathered up their friends and Maurice and carried them of in the direction ordered Skyra following close behind with the injured fledgling perched on her back.

Behind me Amy had gotten into a comfortable seating position her legs crossed and her arms resting on her lap, the head of the Bulbasaur also resting on her right knee using it like a pillow and a lot less injured than before. I deduced that Amy must have used a potion or some other healing salve for the injuries to have gone down so fast and in such a scarce time period. Amy's gaze was fixated on me as I sauntered over to her, the previous combat wound caused by that beast of a Pidgey causing slight discomfort as I walked. Her backpack was sprawled beside her, one of its many pockets opened further validating the salve idea before. She looked slightly alarmed, quite likely given the previous situation less than ten minutes ago but the ferocity and shock she had shown when protecting the walking, talking bush had worn off showing a softer, more sincere curiosity rich in the kindness I am familiar with her expressing.

"Hey there, little guy" she said as I meandered towards her the pain making it difficult to follow a completely straight path, "thank you for saving me and flora, we'd both be goners if you hadn't shown up when you did." She smiled, a genuine and gratifying smile that seemed to make the hassle with the Pidge seem to fade away. I always envied people like her, people who exuded pure happiness and joy, people who simply by smiling could brighten up a whole room. But as the paradox goes, it's hard to get mad at something that makes anger just fade away. I tried to manage as effortless a smile as I could, sadly with the pain in my abdomen I was only able to manage a half smile towards her without adding a slight wince. "Oh my, your hurt. I didn't even realise I'm sorry me and flora should have been more careful, If we hadn't gotten those Pidgey angry you wouldn't have had to help us." By now I was stood in front of her within touching distance, I managed a very definite shack of my head to her previous statement and then I remembered something.

As I moved around in the dry dirt of the path she seemed to be slightly confused as I traced lines and curves into the ground with my four limbs and my tail. Thanks to evolution it took only a fraction of the time it would have took a human but I had managed to scrawl a message into the pale earth at our feet. _It was my decision, don't blame yourself. P.S yes, I can communicate in your human tongue through writing although this is my first time talking to a human this way. _The shear look of awe and wonderment on her face was priceless, it was like braking a fundamental law of the universe and telling someone to comprehend it, she wanted to believe it but her mind was telling her it couldn't be done. "You…you...you can communicate, this is… amazing!" she exclaimed happily the joy on her face bursting into a beaming smile. _Yes, quite well in fact, by the way you don't happen to have any more of that potion or whatever you gave to what's-her-name do you only this cut is starting to become a bother _came my reply as I wrote my responses into the firm ground of route one. "No, but I do have another somewhere in my bag, it's not as potent but it should ease the pain. Will that do?" she replied a small frown of disappointment on her face. Not wanting to see her frown any longer I gave and exaggerated shrug and nodded my head in response.

She began to root through her hefty rucksack for the potion she was going to give me, to be honest I was grateful for the help she was giving me. This was more generosity than I was used to and maybe this was the start of a turning point in my life. No this would be the start of a turning point in my life I'd make sure of it starting with saving two others. As she reached into the bag I saw movement to my left where the bulb rested on Amy's knee. "Bulb bulbasaur bulba" *Thanks for the help, you saved both mine and my trainers lives, so thanks* wow an actually polite grass type and one that has actual fight in them maybe I should cut her some slack from my instinctual insulting. "Pika pi" *don't sweat it, I'll count it towards my monthly saving damsel's in distress quota* this caused the bulbasaur to smirk despite the injuries. "Bulba saur bulba" *Oh great, our saviour is an arrogant ass how original, on second thoughts you should have let the Pidgey kill me* she retorted candidly the smirk not leaving her pale green lips. "Pika pi pikachu" *the thought may have crossed my mind but my manly chivalry wouldn't allow it, sorry to let you down* I joked. This elicited a low rumble from her that may have been loosely held back laughter then again I may be wrong.

"You and flora seem to be getting along" came a voice from above, I almost jumped but then I realized it was only Amy, good job too otherwise that bulbasaur would be laughing for days. "I managed to find some Oran berry salve for your wound if that's ok?" I nodded gleefully happy that I would get treatment before continuing rather than after. Flora stood up and wandered off into the bushes seeing that she wasn't being addressed. "Come closer so I can put it on you unless you'd rather do it yourself" she said more sternly but still with that happy, cheerful tone in her voice. I obeyed climbing up into her lap as she put some of the paste onto her fingers. Gently she began to rub the paste into my wound, the coldness of the paste and the tender rhythm of the rubbing relaxed my body and made the pain far less sever. "There done." She chirped happily "now, let's talk about you saving me and Flora" she said, _what is there to talk about? _I quizzed, not knowing what it was she had to say, "Well first thing is why?" She asked the question sincerely, _I was in the vicinity, I heard a scream, I saw a trainer and her pokemon in a bad situation so I did what any decent bystander should do mediate the problem with violence and when that fails, diplomacy. _She laughed at my reply, not a hearty laugh more of a light giggle but it was enough to lift my spirits a bit. "I mean why get involved in our problems I thought the law of the wild was always look out for number one?" she once again questioned with sincerity and respect. _As you can tell by the fact I'm talking to you I'm not exactly feral to be honest most pokemon are quite civilised and actually the law of the wild is don't consume your own faeces but that's a sort of unwritten truth. _Once again a light giggle was heard resonating throughout the clearing her smile widened into a grin. "Final question, would you like to…" She was interrupted by the rapid emergence of Flora from the grass followed close behind by a loud cacophonous buzzing sound.

"Pika pi?" *You didn't?* I pointedly remarked soliciting a solemn, fear-stricken nod from the young bulbasaur. That's when it emerged from the tall grass angry and looking intensely bloodthirsty. "Beedrill bee!" *there you are!" came the clicking voice of the most aggressive Beedrill I had ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes on. "Pika pi pika pi?" *I'm sorry, but if this bulbasaur has annoyed you perchance would you be willing to fight me instead?* I asked him, hoping that he would accept my offer and leave Flora alone. Against that thing she would have no chance, mine was slightly greater not much but still a chance. "Bee beedrill bee" * and why would I dare to sink as low as to fight such an odious little rodent such as you* came the beedrill's arrogant remark; just what I was hoping for, a motivator. Before the beedrill even had time to turn its attention back to Flora I was on top of him, I had barrelled into his abdomen at full speed using a quick attack sending us both tumbling along the dry ground striking for dominance. He tried to throw a jab with one of his stingers but I jumped just in time, landing a couple of feet away with my next strike already prepared. I loosed a powerful bolt in his direction hoping to get a direct hit but he rolled out of the way at the last second, the bolt only managing to get a glancing blow. He was now prepared for me and he wasn't going to underestimate me anymore which meant I'd blown whatever advantage I'd originally had. Guess it was time to learn some new tricks.

The battle got very heated very fast, both of us were obviously veterans of many battles. His attacks came quick and relentlessly but he never seemed to tire likewise my evasiveness and counter-attacks had gotten me a few lucky hits while managing to stay ahead. The problem wasn't the fact that both of us seemed equally matched but rather that I had something to protect and he had nothing to lose but instead of letting it get to me I used it to fuel my offence. Amy and Flora were crouched by the side of the path, Flora in front of Amy protectively. Then it happened. It was only a few seconds, one minute I'm running at him head on the next I'm being launched to the ground like a rag doll the sound of my body hitting creates a dull thud muffled by the compressed earth beneath my prone form. I slowly rise to my feet in time to see Amy rushing out of cover towards me. I see the beedrill preparing to launch a poison sting in her direction and then the adrenaline kicks in. For the second time today I experience time slowing down, I tense all my leg muscles charging my electricity as I do so. I see the sharp barb leave the small hole on the end of the stinger designed to leak poison and shoot these damaging spines. That's when I spring. I can't even register my movement, I was surging through the air when I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, I let the charge surge forwards in the direction of whatever just hit me, I hear a primal scream and a thud on the floor followed loosely by my own form hitting the floor. The world seemed to blur and fade. I heard voices, and the sound of footsteps towards me but I was unable to respond. Then there was just the blurred world and silence and then, everything faded to black.


End file.
